


Eternally Yours

by bucheonsbabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, And all the blood drinking/biting is consensual, And it's mostly out of sexual pleasure, Barebacking, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Dom/sub Undertones, Human Baekhyun, Light Angst, Like very messy, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Blood, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Prince Byun Baekhyun, Prince Park Chanyeol, Read all the tags!!!, Rimming, Romance, Smut, The mentions of violence are not between chanbaek, Thighs biting, Threats of Violence, Vampire Park Chanyeol, With blood all over the place and all, like a lot of it, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucheonsbabe/pseuds/bucheonsbabe
Summary: Crown Prince Byun Baekhyun is called to the grounds by his kingdom's enemies, the vampires from the neighbouring lands. Their leader, Chanyeol, demands to speak to Baekhyun in his carriage. And they exchange more than just words.





	Eternally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble I swear,,, but it's 18k instead.
> 
> Thank you Urr for helping me through the entire process from brainstorming to editing everything. I wouldn't have made it without you *_*
> 
> Happy Halloween! And happy reading :)
> 
> An Arabic translation of this fic exists here: [Link text](https://www.wattpad.com/story/223452315-eternally-yours)

“Prepare my carriage. Immediately.”

The guards around him bow in unison and spread through the room, leaving the Crown Prince on his own with his advisor.

“Your Royal Highness.” Junmyeon calls to him, hands still linked in front of him. “May I offer my sincerest advice?”

Baekhyun has always been one to listen to his advisor, always one to seek him out in times of difficulty. It isn’t often that Junmyeon offers his thoughts before he is asked. “You may, Junmyeon. What is it?”

The royal advisor clears his throat before unlinking his hands from his front to link them behind his back and lift his head to look properly at the Prince. “I would not recommend engaging with the _vampires_ before consulting your parents. His Majesty the King and her Majesty the Queen would want to know before any decision is taken. That is all.”

Baekhyun is aware of everything that was said. And yet, he cannot act upon it when his father is preparing his trip to come in merely two nights to visit their allies in the South. And the Queen, his mother, is busy enough with her pregnant daughter, looking after Baekhyun’s sister, the Princess.

There can’t, and shouldn’t be any additional worries to their own. Baekhyun is the Crown Prince- the future in line to govern and take his father’s position. He is to be King when the throne is passed down to him. How will he handle his nation when he can’t handle their neighboring country’s little pleasantries?

“Mother and Father are already busy. The guards are coming with me, there is no need to worry.” And from the way Junmyeon bows and nods, Baekhyun knows his words have passed as final.

“It looks to me like Prince Chanyeol will be moving his army until they reach the common grounds, your Royal Highness.”

“I believe so. He is probably asking for a meeting.”

“A meeting?” Junmyeon repeats.

“Chanyeol would not have taken that road had he not wanted to be seen. If he isn’t here to invade us and he seems to be reaching for the common grounds, I have every reason to believe he wants to attract our attention.”

Looking through the window, Baekhyun lets his eyes roam on the clouds moving above the castle. He wonders what Chanyeol is preparing, this time. The Crown Prince also ponders over how his parents are going to take the news of his departure, since they will surely hear of it once he arrives to meet Prince Chanyeol and his army.

Things, will not, in any way, shape or form, look pretty.

“Your Royal Highness!”

Baekhyun turns his head to the intrusion, only to find his most trusted guard running in the room. “What is it, Jongin?”

“Anmak-Ina’s troops have reached the common grounds accompanied by Prince Chanyeol himself!”

“Have they entered _our_ grounds?” Junmyeon asks before Baekhyun can open his mouth, and the Crown Prince tries not to laugh.

“They have immobilised.” Jongin answers, turning to address Baekhyun. “Allow me to come with you, your Royal Highness. I fear these _monsters_ will try to harm you.”

“Oh, Jongin.” Baekhyun shakes his head, amused expression glued to his face like a glove. “I understand we don’t hold them in our hearts, I do. But still, speaking of them in such a way…”

“I apologise.” The guard replies immediately, bowing lower than he did when he first arrived. “It’s just that- why would they suddenly come to us? I simply don’t understand.”

Clearing his throat, Junmyeon steps forward to put a hand on Jongin’s shoulder. “The Crown Prince himself will travel to take care of the matter.” The royal advisor gives another look to Jongin that translates into _Stop asking questions_.

Baekhyun, too, is clueless for once. “I want things to be handled quietly- my parents cannot hear of this at least until I arrive. Father has enough on his plate with his travel to the South and Mother is busy with Iseul’s pregnancy. I do _not_ want to add to their worries.”

Both the advisor and the guard bow in answer, their heads coming as low as their knees. “Now. Junmyeon, can you verify my carriage’s state? I need to know when exactly I will be on the move.”

With the royal advisor sent away, Baekhyun sits near the window and allows his back to rest against the wall. “Don’t ask questions.”

One look at Jongin, and the Crown Prince confirms what he wanted to confirm. The guard lowers his eyes to the ground and doesn’t say another word until Junmyeon enters the room nearly fifteen minutes later to announce that both the carriage and the troops are ready for Baekhyun’s departure.

Baekhyun pushes himself with both hands to stand. “Let us go.”

***

The curtains are closed, only the windows are opened behind them to let air inside the carriage, something the Crown Prince himself asked for, not enjoying how suffocating it felt to be inside with no fresh air circulating. The guards tried telling him the trip wouldn’t take long, that the common grounds aren’t very far from the castle and that above all, it was for his own safety. Baekhyun still ordered them to open the windows.

The cloak draped over Baekhyun’s shoulders keeps him away from feeling the cold, grateful for it despite its weight. The colors of Aseisa, his homeland, decorate the clothing in hues of gold and white, engulfing him whole.

He can’t see how far along they are in the journey, but he knows the air is cold already. The Sun is nowhere near setting, and the morning reminds him of it very clearly.

Not caring about the guards’ advice, Baekhyun pulls the curtain to the side and looks through the window, pulling the cloak around his form at the invasion of the sudden cold. The bridge that leads to the common grounds isn’t far anymore. And right behind that, Chanyeol and his troops will be waiting for them.

On such trips, Baekhyun would get some sleep- rest on the way to their destination, not being very patient himself nor finding any amusement in long rides. But this time, he can’t. Not with Chanyeol standing on their common grounds.

Baekhyun feels the bridge as they cross it, reaching for the curtain once more, pulling it to the side to catch sight of what awaits them shortly after; Chanyeol standing first and foremost in front of the lines of guards neatly located behind him. The Prince doesn’t see how many they are, only sees endless heads behind Park Chanyeol.

It’s so easy to find the vampire among a crowd, with the cloak equally as long as his form, looking like a piece of clothing rather than a blanket like it does on Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s cloak is completely black, the only seeming form of color seated where the clothing reaches the vampire’s neck. On both sides of where the cloak falls from over his shoulders, where his clavicles are, presents itself roses in the color of bloody red. One on his left side, and one, on his right. He stands proudly, perhaps in the way one would had he owned the place. And he does, in a way, own the land he’s standing on.

“We have almost arrived, your Royal Highness.” Jongin’s voice finds Baekhyun’s ears through the opened window. “Please prepare yourself.”

Baekhyun tightens the cloak around his form and straightens his posture.

The doors of the carriage open to reveal guards on each side for the Prince to descend and set a foot on the ground. When Baekhyun finally stands, Jongin offers his hand to help him down safely, one Baekhyun takes.

The guards make way for Baekhyun to pass in front of them, and stand behind him similarly to how Chanyeol’s troops are.

_“His Royal Highness the Crown Prince of Aseisa, Byun Baekhyun, has arrived!”_

Baekhyun passes by the announcer, approaches the line that announces the end of their respective lands, the one they call the _common grounds_ and steps on it. Chanyeol follows after him, leaving his guards behind to set both feet on said line.

“To what do I owe this honor, Prince Chanyeol?”

The tension thickens when the vampire chuckles, approaching Baekhyun in light steps. The smaller hears his army preparing to attack, swords being pulled out.

They’ve barely just arrived- _what will both kingdoms say when they hear Baekhyun let his guards engage in the fight before even hearing what Chanyeol had to say?_ He can’t let that happen.

Baekhyun lifts one hand in the air, only to hear the swords being slid back from where they were pulled.

“Don’t I get to greet you properly before all things, _Prince Baekhyun_?” Chanyeol asks, stopping before him to grab his hand, leaning down to kiss it. “Not minding greetings would be considered impolite, don’t you think?”

Chanyeol still does not retreat, hooking a finger under Baekhyun’s chin to lift his head. _“Don’t you think?”_ He repeats, when Baekhyun doesn’t answer. And the Crown Prince still doesn’t answer, forced to meet the vampire’s eyes, to look at his proud face. When Chanyeol’s palm moves to cup Baekhyun’s cheek a little too intimately, that’s when he knows it’s time to put an end to his teasing.

Swallowing, Baekhyun nods. “Of course.” And before he can expect it, Chanyeol lays a palm over his shoulder, pulling him in in the slightest, only to lean and kiss his cheek this time. “This is how we greet guests on my land.” He whispers in one ear, moving to kiss his other cheek. “Kissing _both_ cheeks is not how we greet our guests, however. It is only done when we want to have sex with the one we kiss.”

“It is my pleasure to meet you, Prince Chanyeol.” Baekhyun backs away in the slightest, watching Chanyeol’s amused expression not lessen. He’s enjoying this, and really, Baekhyun should have known.

It is known that the Crown Prince of Anmak-Ina has taken a certain liking to him, and it isn’t a secret. Not to Baekhyun’s kingdom, nor to Chanyeol’s.

Baekhyun can see some of the vampire’s equally vampire guards biting back a smile at Chanyeol’s actions. They would know- what the meaning of his greeting was.

“I suppose you have been well- I wish for you to have been actually.”

“I have.” Baekhyun answers shortly, not looking anywhere near the taller’s eyes. “You look like you have been doing well, yourself.”

Rushing matters with Chanyeol is never, _ever_, a good idea. So Baekhyun plays along the game.

“_Oh_, I have. I’ve just come home from my trip and thought to rush over here.”

“May I ask why?”

Chanyeol nods, and his eyes, wicked, twinkle in amusement. “I received news on my journey back to the kingdom and wish to discuss political matters alongside you, in light of what I have learned.”

“I have no objection regarding a discussion.” Baekhyun tells him. “What is it that you wish to share with me?”

“I’m afraid,” The vampire starts, turning to look back at his guards and then at Baekhyun’s. “this may not be a wise idea. Here, in front of everyone, _Prince Baekhyun_.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen at the implication, and before he can utter a word, Chanyeol beats him to it. “Let us discuss privately. In my carriage. What do you say?”

Raising his hand when his guards react again, Baekhyun anticipates the situation before it can worsen. He turns to Jongin and speaks loud and clear. “Stay put.”

“But your Royal-“

“Will I have to repeat myself, Jongin?”

“No, your Royal Highness.” The guard bows, fidgeting with his hands until he stands straight again and pulls them behind his back.

But that isn’t enough, Baekhyun judges. He turns to his army, offering his back to the enemies, and speaks. “Do not move unless I order it.”

_“Yes, your Royal Highness!”_ The echo of their voices reaches deep in the forest, resonating until it dies out far away.

When Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol again, he finds his face just as amused as it was moments ago. Except this time he’s looking at Baekhyun’s guards. And just from the look on his face, the human predicts with unfailing certainty that whichever words come out of Anmak-Ina’s Crown Prince will be just as teasing.

“So? What do you say?” He asks instead, tilting his head to the side. The smile glued to his face reaches his ears, showing his fangs on its way. He’s amused and more than a little proud.

“Lead the way.” Baekhyun simply answers, preparing himself to be on the move. Chanyeol lays a hand on his arm to stop him before they reach the line to his side of the grounds.

“I expect everybody to stay in their position until I come back. Do not engage in fight with Aseisa’s troops and do _not_ come looking for me.”

_“Your word is our promise, your Royal Highness!”_

With that, Chanyeol clears the way in front of them, leading Baekhyun through his guards until the path clears and true to his word, the carriage is not situated far away from where they stopped to watch Baekhyun’s arrival. A tree hovers above it, big enough to hide his complete sight from steps away.

Aseisa’s Crown Prince doesn’t engage in conversation with Chanyeol, doesn’t even bother turning his head to catch sight of his face. Instead, Baekhyun turns his head to the forgotten troops left behind, praying his parents haven’t heard of it yet.

_Just a little more…_

It’s Chanyeol who opens the door to his carriage and holds it, gesturing with his other hand to the inside. “After you.”

Setting foot after foot, Baekhyun climbs the few stairs before he enters the carriage’s inside. It hits him right away that this is no average carriage, not the one Anmak-Ina would usually use for such a short trip. He would know, considering he has studied Anmak-Ina as a nation.

“Chanyeol-“

It all happens too fast. The door closes behind the vampire, Baekhyun gets pulled to the side and suddenly, a pair of lips reach for his.

“Chanyeol-” He pants, moving his hands weakly to push at the vampire’s chest. It turns out not to be of any physical effect, but it does move Chanyeol from Baekhyun’s lips to his neck.

“_My beloved_.”

The lips on his neck grow impatient- hungry in their movement, unceasing no matter how much Baekhyun tries. “The curtains- the curtains, Chanyeol, have you closed them all?” From his position- rather from the way Chanyeol has him _immobilised_ and panting in his lap, Baekhyun can not move his body, any less his head.

“_Everything_.” A kiss on his neck. “_Is_.” A kiss on his cheek. “_Closed_.” And a last one square on his lips.

Baekhyun’s breath shakes no matter how hard he tries to control it, and how he tries to swallow his tears, he knows they’re shining in his eyes because Chanyeol’s expression turns soft. His palm cradles Baekhyun’s cheek and his thumb, catches the tears from the corner of his eye.

“Baekhyun.”

His name out of Chanyeol’s lips will endlessly sound like music to his ears- the caution in his voice, carefully pronouncing it as if it was precious. The softness of his gaze. The warmth he looks at the smaller with.

“I- I’ve missed you.” It doesn’t matter that his voice cracks at the last word, nor that his tears are wetting Chanyeol’s cloak. It doesn’t matter that their troops are outside and that he will surely hear from his parents when he comes back. But Chanyeol seems to care. Cares about the cloak standing between Baekhyun and his skin, which is why he pulls at the knot in the middle of his chest and lets it fall behind him on the cushioned seats. Brings Baekhyun’s face to his neck and pulls him to his front by his thighs.

In an attempt to move him closer, Chanyeol rubs his crotch against Baekhyun’s. It doesn’t surprise either, nor does it seem to have much effect on Baekhyun crying in his lover’s neck.

The palms Chanyeol lays over his lower back, the kisses he turns his head to leave on Baekhyun’s cheek, and the fact that he doesn’t even bother pulling his cloak away tells Baekhyun he can have his fill and cry in his lover’s neck for as long as his heart desires. The vampire is in no hurry to have the prince bare and legs spread for him. Not today.

“Have you fed already?” Baekhyun asks, still hidden in his neck.

When Chanyeol doesn’t answer, the smaller pulls away to take a look at his face- peaceful, and in no rush. Content. As if he had not heard any of the answers Baekhyun requested from him.

“I have longed for you too, my beloved.”

His mouth is claimed once again, slowly this time. Chanyeol savors every push and pull, takes pleasure in catching Baekhyun’s tongue between his lips and sucking at it. Savors the taste of Baekhyun’s lips on his, kissed by his own mouth. Every time Chanyeol pushes, Baekhyun pulls, and eventually, he lets the smaller lead. Kiss his mouth the way he wants.

And more, is what Baekhyun wants.

More of Chanyeol, more of his hands on Baekhyun. More kisses, and more skin to skin. Less clothes- more _touching_.

But the vampire seems set on his pace, standing his ground on the way he wants Baekhyun. Sense of urgency faded by the moment he first touched him, Chanyeol now drinks in the time he gets in his company.

Baekhyun pushes away a little, only for his forehead to rest against Chanyeol’s and his hands, on his shoulders. “Chanyeol.” He breathes out his name, and the vampire simply detaches himself from him, lips attaching themselves first to Baekhyun’s cheek, and going down to the line of his jaw, lower on his neck, to finally stop where the cloak blocks his way.

“Have you fed, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun repeats his question, not making any tentative to remove the piece of clothing. He wants his answers first, and what Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets.

“I have.”

“Human blood, or animal blood?”

His lover hesitates in the slightest, and Baekhyun knows his answer already. Pulls at the knot keeping the cloak tied around his body and watches it drop to the floor of the carriage from the corner of his eye before baring his neck.

Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate this time; pulls him closer, noses at the expanse of his heated skin, letting his mouth roam until he finds the perfect spot to bite- trembles against his skin and plants his fangs in the side of Baekhyun’s neck.

Time slows down for Baekhyun- his limbs feel heavy, and his neck, warm. His hands weakly hold onto Chanyeol’s shoulders as if to keep him in place. But perhaps he should have known that a vampire does not need guidance when a neck presents to them.

His hands are grabbed by Chanyeol and pulled in his lap as the vampire resumes his meal. The arousal starts pooling low in Baekhyun’s stomach, and like any other time Baekhyun offered himself to his lover, Chanyeol pushes a hand against Baekhyun’s front, rubbing him without a shame.

It only hurt when his skin got pierced, which is why Baekhyun wonders where this new pain is coming from. He makes the mistake of moving his head and screams- Chanyeol always tells him to stay still when he’s feeding on him, explained often that he needs to find the right place to bite that wouldn’t put him in too much pain.

Chanyeol’s fangs pulled a little at his skin when he moved, dragging the already opened wound.

“Baekhyun.”

And Baekhyun follows the voice to look at his lover’s face. His beautiful face painted in hues of red, pupils dilated. His fangs, still out and soiled in the evidence of his obsession.

“_Baekhyun_.” He repeats, grabbing said man’s face. “Look at me.”

But Baekhyun is still a little lightheaded and the tears are clouding his vision. He tries and trembles instead. That’s when Chanyeol pulls him back against his chest and whispers sweet things in his ear, rocks him until he’s calm.

With his head a little clearer, Baekhyun takes in the man in front of him who only nods reassuringly and wipes his fresh set of tears. It isn’t embarrassing anymore. Has happened so often that Baekhyun just considers it a normal part of the process- him crying and reaching for his lover. It has to do with bonding, Chanyeol once explained. It’s all about the hormones, and clearly, sharing blood with Chanyeol overwhelms him in more ways than one.

Crying is normal. Craving physical touch as well. The pain Baekhyun felt isn’t.

“Something- something was hurting. That is why I moved, but- I-“

Without another word, Chanyeol pulls at the knot keeping the garment on Baekhyun’s upper body and lets it drop low on his shoulders. Chanyeol reaches for his nipples without a second thought and catches both between his fingers.

“What- what are you doing?” He wonders, more than a little breathless because it’s no secret Baekhyun enjoys having his nipples played with.

“I had hands on these while feeding on you.” Chanyeol explains, opting for his thumbs to circle the nubs instead. “I pulled a little too hard and broke the numbing spell. Perhaps I was too excited.”

Casting his eyes away, Baekhyun wills his breathing to go back to normal and his cheeks to settle and not let the heat consume them. “If you are feeding, then only feed. Why are you… doing these things?” While Chanyeol almost always feeds on him _when_ they are having sex, every single time he feeds on him isn’t one where Baekhyun has his legs spread for the vampire. But now isn’t the time to play. Now is the time for Chanyeol to feed and stop making him worry about going long periods without drinking human blood.

“Because.” Chanyeol pulls him closer to his chest, letting Baekhyun’s nipples rub against the rough material of his shirt. “Having you aroused and panting on my lap does things to my brain.”

The kiss tastes like blood, but that is not something Baekhyun minds. Not anymore. Not when he has kissed the blood away from Chanyeol’s lips at least a thousand times.

“Have your nipples grown sensitive, my love?” Chanyeol asks, not expecting an answer with the way he moves to attach his lips to Baekhyun’s nub. Wets it with his tongue and circles it before taking it in his mouth, pulling at it gently this time. “Or have _you_ grown more sensitive to my touch?”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer him, only whines low in his throat when Chanyeol takes his other nipple in his mouth, holding onto his shoulders for a lack of place to lay his hands.

“These are as soft as when I left. Have you been taking care of your nipples for me?”

“I- I have.” Baekhyun admits. “I soaked them in the ointment you gave me every day since you left.” But looking down, seeing his nipples painted in red from his lover’s mouth, it seems to him that Chanyeol would not mind however he presents himself.

The vampire, for a reason Baekhyun cannot comprehend, loves playing with Baekhyun’s nipples. Whether it’s during intercourse or feeding, Chanyeol will find a way to touch them. And even when they lie in bed, when Baekhyun is about to let his eyes rest, Chanyeol will sneak a hand in his shirt and fondle him. With the amount of times Chanyeol played with his nipples, and how sensitive they became, Baekhyun telling him to be more gentle, the vampire looked for the best ointment he could find and was the first one to apply it on Baekhyun’s chest- massaging it into his skin as he paid close attention to the red little nubs.

But this was only _one_ of Chanyeol’s obsessions concerning Baekhyun.

And even like this, half bare and aroused on the lap of the man he very dearly loves, Baekhyun can not help but think of more important things. “Are you no longer hungry?”

“I’m fine with this much, Baekhyun.”

_But still_. “You have not had any human blood in the last four weeks you were gone. Are you _certain_ you don’t need a little more?”

“I do need something from you.” He says, pulling the shirt away from Baekhyun’s shoulders. “I need to do certain _things_ to you before I can think of feeding again.” This time, he grabs Baekhyun’s forgotten cloak in his hand and throws it with his discarded shirt in the bag on their side. “But let us salvage your clothes before we get blood all over them. I doubt your troops would appreciate knowing what I’ve been doing to you.”

That’s all Baekhyun needs to hear before he stands and pulls to the other side in order to let his lover tidy his clothes and search for whatever it is he needs to search in that same bag.

The inside is big enough and the carriage is definitely bigger than the ones they should have used. Baekhyun now understands why Chanyeol chose to travel in this one.

“Here. Drink this.”

Baekhyun turns his head to see his lover holding a wooden cup towards him. “You brought water?” He asks, accepting the cup between his hands.

“Of course I have. I knew you would make me feed on you, Baekhyun. And since I haven’t fed on you in long… well, I figured you’d need to stay hydrated not to faint on me.”

Taking a sip, Baekhyun watches Chanyeol grab the flask from the bag again. “Does this mean you’ll feed on me again?”

To this, Chanyeol doesn’t answer. “Finish the cup and tell me if you want more.”

_Just what is he planning?_

Giving back his cup wordlessly, Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol throws it back in the bag and throws his cloak, laying it on the ground of the carriage. Before he can ask why the vampire is dirtying his cloak, Chanyeol takes out two pillows from the bag and places one at the beginning of the cloak and one, at its end.

“Come closer to me.”

Baekhyun has never felt himself harden as fast as he just did, and perhaps it’s the anticipation. Maybe he’s been away from Chanyeol for too long. Maybe he was scared he wouldn’t see him again. Baekhyun also thinks of the way Chanyeol speaks to him, the way he touches him and how he craves the feeling of his skin. There is simply something about the vampire that makes the prince nervous around him.

Nervous but not in the sense of insecure. Nor scared. Chanyeol is, more often than not, unpredictable. He always acts with caution, but he keeps surprising Baekhyun in the way he does. Chanyeol in himself, alone, is a man to dream of. Anyone capable enough of thinking would feel aroused around him- attracted to him, to the wildness he hides.

Chanyeol treats Baekhyun like his _beloved_ just as much as his hole to penetrate in bed. Something about his roughness- about not caring that Baekhyun is the Crown Prince of his kingdom, not treating him with delicacy like they all do.

No.

Chanyeol throws him around and makes him suck his cock. Chanyeol is the one who took his virginity. And Chanyeol plays his body by his own rules- feeds on Baekhyun, touches his nipples like they’re his, and above everything, drinks Baekhyun’s blood _during_ intercourse.

“Come _closer_.”

But Chanyeol also holds him when he’s crying. Chanyeol kisses the wounds he leaves on his body. Chanyeol plans escape plans with him late at night after they’re both sated and content, dreaming of a better tomorrow. One where they could be together. Chanyeol loves him.

When Baekhyun is facing him, standing where Chanyeol is seated, he doesn’t feel ashamed. Not about the wounds on his neck, nor about his red nipples. Baekhyun feels no shame regarding his swollen lips nor the erection straining in his trousers. Baekhyun just wants him.

“Hold onto my shoulders.”

Chanyeol pulls the knot holding Baekhyun’s trousers tight on his lower body, and watches it fall to the floor. Baekhyun, also, doesn’t feel ashamed when Chanyeol cups his erection and stands in front of him, rubbing his palm against him. “Is this for me?”

“It is. All for you.”

From the moment Baekhyun heard Chanyeol was en route to the common grounds, he knew Chanyeol was there for him. He didn’t bother with underwear.

Chanyeol takes his mouth and makes no plan of moving his hand away from where he cupped Baekhyun’s arousal in his hand, kisses him while his hand works on keeping the fire burning in Baekhyun’s lower stomach. But when Chanyeol moves away from his lips to his neck, Baekhyun expects him to feed again.

Except he doesn’t. Instead, he licks the wounds created by his fangs until it tickles on Baekhyun’s skin. “There was a little blood running down your chest.” He explains. “Now we can finally start.”

Baekhyun looks back to Chanyeol’s cloak on the floor. “Will it not get dirty if we… do the deed on it?”

“Don’t worry about it.” He answers, pulling away his own shirt. “Nothing will look suspicious as you are lying on the inside of it. It will be wrapped around me from the inside, hidden from all eyes.”

“But Chanyeol-“

Chanyeol cups Baekhyun’s erection and pulls at his penis, making Baekhyun tear up. He doesn’t move away, stands and lets his lover have his way with him because that only makes him throb harder in his hand. “Lie down and spread your legs.” He orders, squeezing harder around the base. “Spread yourself nicely for me.”

This time, Baekhyun does _not_ object him. Does as he was told- lies his head on the first pillow while ensuring his bottom is neatly placed on the second one, and spreads his legs.

The vampire gets rid of his clothes and throws them in the bag where he put Baekhyun’s. His erection stands hard and long between his legs and it makes Baekhyun happy to know he was not the only one hard.

Chanyeol kneels between his spread legs with expertise and had Baekhyun not been distracted enough by the hand on his inner thigh, he’d have seen the small jar Chanyeol placed not very far from the cloak Baekhyun is lying on. He hears it however, when it comes in contact with the ground.

“Have you touched yourself while I was away?”

The smaller nods, jolting when Chanyeol moves his hand from his inner thigh to lay fingers on his entrance, gently rubbing his rim. “Have you touched yourself here?”

“I have.” Baekhyun admits, already knowing what will be asked next.

“For which occasion?”

“I was in bed late in the night after a meeting with the Ministers that lasted nearly all day. I- I was tired, and could not keep from thinking about you. About the fact that you still had twenty-eight days to be back, to the last time I saw you. And I could not help but reach here after thinking of you.”

Chanyeol kisses his inner thigh in answer and nods- his signal to continue.

“The second time it happened, I was not feeling well. It had been nearly two weeks after your departure, and I was on edge. Father wanted me to help him start preparing for his trip and Mother was talking to me about pregnancy, telling me that she’ll look after me just like she is doing with Iseul when I carry a child. The Ministers kept asking for more and more meetings, and I could not keep up with their demands. That night, I laid in bed and fingered myself until I fell asleep to rid myself of my worries. And I thought of you.”

Chanyeol’s warm smile against Baekhyun’s thigh does nothing but push him to finish the story.

“And the last time, was three days ago. I could not help but be over the moon at your arrival being so soon that I pretended I was sick and locked myself in my chamber and kept touching myself all day. Just the thought of seeing you again kept me aroused through the day.”

“Was it any good?” Chanyeol approaches in the slightest, kneeling in front of Baekhyun’s spread legs. “Your fingers inside your hole?”

“They were not bad. But I still prefer when you do it to me.” _I prefer your presence._

“Are you telling me is this hasn’t been stretched in three days?” Chanyeol asks, cupping Baekhyun’s entrance with a palm. “Nothing has gone inside?”

“Nothing.” Baekhyun confirms, watching Chanyeol’s wicked smile return. “I wanted it to be tight for your arrival.”

Rubbing Baekhyun’s balls mindlessly, Chanyeol dips his thumb inside Baekhyun, only letting it push through the rim until his entire nail is inside. Baekhyun does try to close his legs at the burn, but his lover pushes them back open.

“Just for confirmation.” The vampire tells him, pulling his thumb out. “You are just as tight as you promised.”

Once a tease, always a tease. Chanyeol is the living embodiment and proof of that. Baekhyun knows not to rush him in all things sex related, as that makes him even more eager to slow his pace.

But Baekhyun is also a firm believer of the fact that he gets what he wants, _when_ he wants. And that, with Chanyeol, requires a little experience and knowledge. “Please.” He breathes, watching his lover’s gaze from between his legs to his face. “Chanyeol, _please_. I- I’ve missed you inside my body. I have to feel you before I head back to Aseisa.”

“And who said I’d let you step out of this carriage without feeling your insides today?”

It turns out to be a rhetorical question, one Baekhyun shouldn’t and doesn’t, in fact, answer when Chanyeol bends down for his head to be at Baekhyun’s entrance level and _licks_. Baekhyun’s only attempt at grabbing his hair turns out to be in vain for Chanyeol catches his hands and pins them right back at the ground. “Keep them here or I’ll stop kissing your cunt.”

And that, _really_, is the best kind of threat for Baekhyun.

His legs get pushed further apart as Chanyeol’s hands part his ass cheeks and he pushes his tongue inside him this time, fights the resistance Baekhyun’s rim offers and shoves past it. The smaller prince catches handfuls of the cloak in both hands and fights the urge to let go and scream. He can’t help his breathy moans nor his sharp intakes of air, and Chanyeol doesn’t comment on it. Continues licking inside him, pulling away to kiss with his lips the rim and its surroundings.

When Baekhyun thinks he’s finally getting a break, he gets proved wrong all over again.

The kisses his lover leaves start being further and further from his rim, going as low as his ass cheeks and his inner thigh.

And then, Chanyeol’s fangs pierce into his skin.

His first movement is out of instinct- Baekhyun jolts up, tries to pull his leg away and escape, but the vampire has a tight grip around his thigh with his hands while he feeds on him for the second time that day. His hand, however, this time, is held.

It’s Chanyeol who first reahes for Baekhyun’s hand after he bites down, holding it tight as he deepens the bite, holding it through Baekhyun’s scream, until his body gives in and surrenders to the vampire. Sweet and burning, that’s how Baekhyun feels when he looks down at where his lover is having a meal. Heavy and dizzy.

Aroused.

There was no pain without pleasure with Chanyeol. And more often than not, no pleasure without _pain_.

Baekhyun saw it, the look on Chanyeol’s face as he fed on him- as he looked at Baekhyun without interrupting his drinking._ Pure. Unadulterated. Pleasure_.

The animal in him- the monster as some may call it with disgust on their face, but the one Baekhyun liked calling Chanyeol’s true essence- he saw it on his face. On the face of a vampire drinking from his most precious. From the one he took as his mate.

Wild and untamed, that is Chanyeol’s true form. In bed, in feeding- but not in relationship. While Chanyeol lets himself go and controls all there is to control in bed, he never is this way with Baekhyun as his lover. He is just a man, a man who has fallen for another man. It is safe to say Chanyeol is more than anything in love with his human mate. And that human mate, the object of his deepest desires, has one special character outside of the bedroom- when he is not under Chanyeol.

But what is even more beautiful is the smile on his face when he lifts his head from Baekhyun’s thigh, the way he looks sated and content and _happy_. The blood that drips on his cloak, on Baekhyun’s balls and penis and stomach, all the way to his torso and in his mouth when Chanyeol decides it’s time for a kiss. All the way to his neck and nipples- Baekhyun feels the mess Chanyeol is decided on making of his body. Can taste the blood in his mouth and not care enough for his arousal doesn’t tone down.

Rarely ever could- and never will, in fact, every time Chanyeol feeds on him. Besides the hormonal side of it, Baekhyun finds it difficult not to be aroused from offering his body to his lover- for sex, for feeding. It doesn’t matter which he chooses, often both at the same time, it makes him tingly all over to know Chanyeol desires only him, touches only him, and drinks from _only_ him.

His nipples get sucked into Chanyeol’s mouth until Baekhyun trembles under him, reaching for the taller’s naked shoulders to push him only a little away.

“Do they hurt?” Chanyeol whispers, licking the droplets of blood falling from his fangs down to his chin.

“A little.” Baekhyun tells him, sheepish expression on his face. He knows Chanyeol loves playing with them and soaking them in blood to then lick them clean, but they have already become sore so soon into the day. “I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol is in his neck in seconds, planting kisses on the side that was untouched. “Never apologise for your comfort, Baekhyun.” And just when Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol will nose his neck some more and bite down, he retracts and goes back to between Baekhyun’s legs- licks his entrance without a care in the world. Not even minding dirtying it with his own blood, not caring about the mess he makes between the smaller’s legs.

“Do you feel stretched enough?” He asks, pushing the entrance apart as he pulls it between two fingers, testing the way it opens for him. “Should I add my fingers?”

“It is stretched enough.” That is a lie, but Baekhyun is not, has not, and never will be recognised for his patience. “Fill me up.”

There is only so much a tongue can do, but Baekhyun’s patience has long run thin and if the hardness between his legs isn’t enough proof, the one between Chanyeol’s legs should be.

Chanyeol wordlessly reaches for the jar to their side and opens it with a hand, the other pushing Baekhyun’s unwounded thigh to the ground. When he sees him coat his fingers with it instead of his erection, Baekhyun’s brows furrow. “What are you doing?”

“An examination.” Is all he answers before bringing a finger to Baekhyun’s entrance, pushing it inside his body at the same time he bites Baekhyun’s unmarked thigh.

And this time, fortunately, Baekhyun sees him. Doesn’t get surprised, relaxes before it happens and even draws his thigh closer to his chest to give his lover an easier access.

“Still too tight.” Chanyeol retracts his fangs from the skin. “You are nowhere near stretched properly.”

“I do _not_ care. Chanyeol, I- if I wait any longer to feel you, I’m afraid I might lose my mind. You’ve been gone for so long and perhaps you have no idea what it felt like not to see you for this long, but I-“

“I have.” Chanyeol interrupts him. “I have because_ I_ was away from _you_ in these four weeks. But just give me one last minute, my love. I will open you up nicely and quickly enough.”

“_Please_.” Baekhyun pleads, not minding the tears pooling in his eyes. “I don’t even mind if it hurts when you push inside. I will get used to it. Like I always do with your size.”

But Chanyeol isn’t having it, coating his fingers in even more oil and shoving two inside the smaller, watching him finally shed tears and moan for him, watching as Baekhyun spreads his legs wider and begs harder when three fingers go inside him nearly seconds later.

It’s Baekhyun who gets oil all over his palm to spread on Chanyeol’s cock when he literally has to pull the older’s fingers from him, and it’s also Baekhyun who messily spreads oil all over his entrance while his lover watches, lets him break in the pace for the tears in his eyes are never something he is capable of ignoring.

It’s also Baekhyun who trembles when he feels the tip of Chanyeol’s penis rub against his entrance, who throws his head back when the vampire finally, _finally_, pushes inside him. It’s also Baekhyun who finally seems to understand that perhaps Chanyeol was right about needing to open him up properly for intercourse, and it’s too late- too late for Baekhyun to care about the burn and the pain shooting up his spine, too late to tell Chanyeol to pull off from inside his body because the more he goes in, the more Baekhyun wants to cry.

It feels like finally being home, like he is finally getting back something he lost. Something very important to him.

But it’s also Chanyeol who notices the trembling in Baekhyun’s body, and the pain he tries to hide on his traits. Baekhyun grabs his wrist when he stops pushing inside him.

“If you don’t c-continue, I don’t know what I’ll do.” The words get out through his teeth, through the pain and the burn and feeling his insides tearing apart, but they get out. “P-Push it all the way in. _Please_.”

“Bare your neck to me.” The vampire simply answers, still on his knees as barely half his length has gone inside Baekhyun. “Bare your neck to me and I will follow with your request.”

Baekhyun doesn’t understand it, doesn’t know why or how, but he doesn’t care. Obeys the demand as fast as it arrives and presents his neck. The next thing he knows, Chanyeol’s fangs have broken through his skin on the side of his neck at the same place they did when Chanyeol first fed on him. And the following, Baekhyun feels a long thrust inside his body.

When Chanyeol retracts seconds later and tells him to bare the other side of his neck, Baekhyun’s glassy eyes and dizzy head make him grip his lover’s shoulders.

“_Trust me._”

Slowly, Baekhyun’s senses come back to him, and unfortunately enough, it’s the pain inside him- where he and Chanyeol are connected inside his body- that burns through him first.

In one swift movement, Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun’s head to the side a little more, and with one hand cradling Baekhyun’s cheek, he holds his opposing shoulder with his other hand and bites his neck.

The sweet numbness arrives like a gift, taking the pain caused by penetration away. Baekhyun feels his body getting heavier as moments pass, feels himself heating up and only his eyes prove that Chanyeol is moving inside him for he doesn’t feel much as Chanyeol continues feeding on him. Doesn’t feel the stretch nor the pain nor the burn. Only watches as Chanyeol keeps him numb to the pain he brought to himself by being impatient and thrusts inside him hard and fast, hurried in his movements to widen his insides and accommodate to the stretch.

At some point, Baekhyun begins feeling sensations again. He turns his head to see Chanyeol backing away from his neck, and pulling out from his hole. “Yeol-“

“I am right here.” He hears his voice in the distance, feels a hand against his. “I’ll just get you some water.”

How Baekhyun manages to sit a little straight for Chanyeol to hold the cup above his mouth is something the smaller doesn’t register, only whimpers at the liquid going down his throat before seeing Chanyeol backing away again, and feeling his head back on the pillow.

He feels the tears drying on his cheeks when his head is clearer, and perhaps hallucinates Chanyeol pulling a curtain to the side. But then the Sun hits his face, and Baekhyun begins to realise he is _not_ imagining it. “What- Chanyeol-“

“You need some fresh air.” He tells him. “Your cheeks have turned completely red and you’ve been having a hard time breathing.”

“_Chanyeol_.” He warns, grabbing hold of his lover’s hand and pulling at it. “I am fine. Close it back- I don’t need it.”

“I’m only opening the window from the other side. No one will see us from that direction.”

“This direction is Anmak-Ina’s grounds!” Baekhyun hisses, pulling at Chanyeol’s hand harder. “Whoever passes close enough will see us!”

Before he knows it, the cold morning air has filled the carriage, and Chanyeol, despite his warnings, has opened the window. “I will _not_ put your life in danger just under the pretense that someone may see us. If anyone gets near, I will kill them.”

The look Baekhyun gives Chanyeol makes him scoff. “As if you never threatened to kill people for the sake of our relationship.”

And to that, _well_, Baekhyun has nothing to say.

Chanyeol doesn’t kneel between his legs yet, kneels in front of the bag and searches for something in it while Baekhyun pants and takes in the fresh air, placing palms against his cheeks to find them indeed on fire.

“There it is.” Chanyeol mutters, closing his hand on something before returning to Baekhyun, only this time, to kneel right next to his head. “Open your mouth.”

He sees an ampoule in Chanyeol’s hands, one he has already unsealed and opened for him. The liquid it holds is a shade of purple Baekhyun has yet to see in his life. “What is this?”

“It will help restore your blood at a fast pace.” He says, looking at the wounds on Baekhyun’s thighs and sides of his neck. “The Shamarus prepared it.”

“The Shamarus?” Baekhyun repeats, sitting up while pushing his weight on both his forearms. “How did you get your hands on that?”

“We are allies.” Chanyeol answers. “Just drink it. I don’t want you to feel sick after losing so much blood.”

“I know you are allies.” Baekhyun finally obeys, tilting his head and bringing it to his lips, finding that it doesn’t taste anything. “But they wouldn’t have just given you this like that.”

Taking it from his hands, Chanyeol throws the empty ampoule back in the bag and hovers above the smaller, caging his head with his arms. “I know someone- but that is besides the point. Can I get back to you?” He takes Baekhyun’s hand and pushes it against his still erect penis. “We can get all the talking done later, but can we have sex?”

“Eager now, are we not?” The younger still lies down for him, spreads his legs and lets Chanyeol coat them in oil. “We can get all the talking I desire later?”

“I promise we will.”

The promise loses its interest as soon as Chanyeol penetrates him, waiting until he’s all the way inside to put his hand around Baekhyun and jerk him back to hardness.

All things lose their interest when Chanyeol pins Baekhyun’s hands above his head, takes his mouth, and claims his body. Pushes in and out, assured this time not to find Baekhyun’s pained whimpers but ones of delight- breathy moans, begging, legs spreading wider.

But just for the sake of it. “Does it hurt?”

“_No._” Comes Baekhyun’s breathy answer. “_Keep going._”

What Chanyeol made him drink comes in full effect when Baekhyun feels his tired limbs energised again, when he has enough strength to link his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and clench his hole around him. When Baekhyun feels the spur of energy course through his veins, and apparently, Chanyeol feels it too.

Starts thrusting inside him faster, harder- kisses his mouth with aggression, uses more force to pin his body down and steals his breath away.

“Were you- were you holding back?”

Chanyeol bites his lip and draws blood from it, sucks it dry before licking inside his mouth. “Of course I was.”

And that is enough for Baekhyun to bare his neck again, the side where he was first bitten and urge Chanyeol back in his neck. It makes the vampire laugh instead.

“Not so fast, my beloved. Let the potion work its magic.”

Baekhyun’s face heats a little, and this time, it is not because he’s overwhelmed.

At one particular thrust, Baekhyun’s hands slip away from around Chanyeol’s neck and hold onto his biceps instead. It attracts Chanyeol’s attention, who turns his head to look at his face and slows his movements inside Baekhyun’s body.

“I have missed this- missed you. So much, Chanyeol. You have no idea how overjoyed I was when they announced you were heading towards the common grounds.”

At this, the vampire pulls his erection out from Baekhyun and backs away until he can sit on the cushioned seats, holding a hand out for the smaller to join him, helping him place each leg on either side of his thighs, and successfully sitting in his lap without falling. “Look at me, Baekhyun. Do you see this face? This body, and this heart? For as long as I live, I shall pursue you. No matter how long I take or what happens between us, for as long as you desire me in your heart, I will find you. I will find you and I will take you however you present to me.”

Baekhyun swallows the lump in his throat, and the tears in his eyes. “You already have my heart. You’ve had it for the past two years and I firmly believe I have no more space for anyone but you. You seated yourself on the throne and refused to leave any space for anyone else.”

The shy smile that settles on Chanyeol’s face is the most beautiful thing Baekhyun has seen since this day has started. “May I be bold enough to assume you’re happy with the way I have taken it?”

“_You may._”

Chanyeol takes back Baekhyun’s mouth at the same moment he grabs hold of his manhood and directs it to Baekhyun’s oiled entrance. “Sink on it, my love.”

It’s a game of push and pull all over again, Baekhyun dancing on Chanyeol’s lap like the most beautiful creature Chanyeol has seen in centuries of existence. Except this one is no creature like him. And yet, he takes Chanyeol better than anyone he has ever been with. Takes his breath away and locks his heart with a key only he holds. Pleasures him in ways no one else can compete with- because how could they, when it’s his heart reacting first and foremost to everything the smaller prince does?

How could they, when his arousal comes from within? From being with the boy he desires in his mind above all things?

How could they, when his love for Baekhyun is untouchable?

They never will, Chanyeol realised long ago.

Not when Baekhyun exists.

“_Chanyeol._” The little angel on his lap calls, hands in Chanyeol’s hair. “You can… play with them.”

“Play with what?”

And really, this man, can he not get a hint? Does Baekhyun have to spell it out to him?

“My nipples.” Baekhyun tells him, coming to a halt in his movements- sitting on Chanyeol’s lap with his length buried deep inside him. “They don’t feel as sensitive as earlier.”

It gets Chanyeol’s mouth on a nipple immediately, his hands still linked behind Baekhyun’s back to keep him steady. Baekhyun feels the nub getting wet as he rides him, moving up and down on his penis- up until he can feel the tip pulling out from his rim and down until the older’s balls hit loudly against his bottom.

It isn’t long before they start hurting again because of Chanyeol’s fascination- whatnot with the bites he leaves on them, the way he licks them harshly, dragging the tongue until they’re flattened against his chest and the way he sucks them, pulling them in his mouth and closing his lips around them, as if he was expecting milk to come out of Baekhyun.

From the seats, Chanyeol picks up Baekhyun, and walks him to the cloak again. Baekhyun feels his hole empty and before he knows it, Chanyeol has him laid on his side, back to him, and reenters him in one smooth thrust. Holds his leg in the air and makes sweet love to him, kissing the side of his neck before letting his tongue run on the line of his jaw.

Baekhyun grabs the arm that drapes over his stomach and holds onto it, while Chanyeol’s other arm slides under his head and moves to cross against his chest. Aseisa’s Crown Prince doesn’t feel the need to touch himself, not with the way he’s being stretched from the inside.

There is no need to reach an orgasm in such a way, Chanyeol has taught him long ago. It ends quickly, and he barely feels it passing. While this… _this_, Baekhyun feels it.

Feels Chanyeol dragging his cock in and out, feels the veins. Baekhyun feels the way his walls get scratched, the way his prostate gets hit every time Chanyeol feels generous enough to angle himself and make the smaller jolt.

Chanyeol has taught him how to enjoy longer intercourse- _meaningful_ intercourse. Has taught him to only touch himself at the end, when his orgasm can no longer be stopped anymore. Or to only relieve tension when his penis hurts too much. The rest, Chanyeol has taught him to enjoy from the inside. From being penetrated. To feel the stretch and the way he gets filled. To only focus on his cunt.

“I was offered so much on my way to Asalt.” The vampire whispers in his ear and pulls his cock out of Baekhyun, replacing it with four of his fingers. “Vampires, witches- even humans. So many tried to accompany me on this trip. Offered themselves for my pleasure, they said.”

Baekhyun turns his head to the side and catches sight of his lover. The fingers inside him no longer move, are only pushed all the way inside. “And?”

“And.” The older starts, turning Baekhyun’s head to the other side to speak in his neck. “They wanted me to use them to relieve tension on my way. Said they’d do whatever I wished for- and believe me, they would.” He starts to finger Baekhyun again. “To be recognised by the Crown Prince of Anmak-Ina… some are ready to go to such lengths.”

When the smaller tries to turn his head to look at him again, Chanyeol presses a kiss against the wound on his neck. “Would you believe I was offered prostitutes when I arrived on Asalt’s grounds?”

“I would.” Baekhyun bitterly replies. He does not like this. Not at all. Not one bit. Not because he doesn’t trust Chanyeol, but because people entertain the idea that he is without a lover to warm his bed at night and that they can throw themselves at him.

“And do you know what I replied?”

“I don’t-“ His breath gets cut midway when Chanyeol pulls his fingers out and pushes his erection against Baekhyun’s rim, taking his time letting it catch on his tip.

“That’s right.” Chanyeol breathes in his neck, noses at his skin just the way he does before a bite. “Feel me. Remember how it feels when I enter you.”

And just like that, he plants his fangs in Baekhyun’s neck, making the smaller tighten his hole around him- his nails digging in Chanyeol’s forearm.

“I told them.” The vampire starts, speaking against his wound as if there was no blood dripping down Baekhyun’s chest. “That I was not interested.”

Chanyeol bites him again, and again. Bites and drinks and licks the wound before starting over. “And guess what? They did not believe me.”

The tears flow faster down his cheeks this time as Chanyeol stops moving inside him, has pushed his entire length and decided to stop.

“And even asked why. I thought of it, Baekhyun. Long and hard. And I could not do it. I could not pretend my heart had not been claimed two years ago.”

For once, Baekhyun is grateful for the window Chanyeol left open. The cold air helps soothe his nerves.

“And so I told them. _I have a beloved one._”

The smaller prince’s breath gets caught in his throat- Baekhyun doesn’t dare move any longer in fear of what more he will hear. But when he thinks Chanyeol is about to let him on the rest of the story, he feels him pulling out, leaving his already fucked hole sore and gaping.

“On your knees, Baekhyun.”

The conversation dies as Chanyeol helps him kneel, maneuvering his tired body the way he wants it- holding onto his hips, pressing on the low of his back to make his bottom stick out, pulling his legs apart further. That is the way he enters Baekhyun from behind.

Baekhyun can only hold on so much from getting pounded and shaken, can only put his weight on his forearms so much, which is why he isn’t surprised when they give out and leave him with no choice but to lay his head on the floor and take Chanyeol from behind.

“I did not disclose your identity.” Chanyeol’s rhythm falters, his hips snapping sloppily inside the smaller. “But it made me think about you. About us.”

“W-What were your thoughts?” Baekhyun asks, breathy, sweaty. His sweat decorates his hairline all the way down to his neck. He feels it on the knees he has planted on the cloak and the back of his thighs where Chanyeol keeps coming in contact with.

“That I love you, Baekhyun. That perhaps we should reconsider not telling our parents and keeping this secret. And you’ll never guess what happened next.”

“What-“

Chanyeol slaps Baekhyun’s hand away from reaching to touch himself. “I didn’t say it was time yet for that.”

“But I- I am close. I can’t hold it much-“

That doesn’t convince the vampire, who leans over Baekhyun, gluing his chest to his back and links their hands together- tight. “I didn’t say I was done with you yet. _Hold it_.”

While the conversation is somewhere in the back of his mind, Baekhyun keeps it there for the time being, focusing his energy on his breathing and what Chanyeol is doing inside him. He tries. Closes his eyes and slows his breathing, attempts at not feeling himself harden and jerk the more Chanyeol pushes in and out of him. But in vain.

“I can’t.” Baekhyun whines, squeezing on the vampire’s hands to get his attention. “I really can not hold it- please-“

“Then come untouched.” Chanyeol simply answers in his ear. “Come just from your cunt being taken. Show me what I’ve taught you.”

The arousal’s gone down his thighs- shaking, sweating. His hands clutch desperately at the cloak as Chanyeol whispers dirty secrets in his ear, reminds him of how many times he came just from being penetrated. His hole starts clenching, his eyes watering, and the scream that rips through his throat is not enough for Chanyeol to stop his ministrations- not even when Baekhyun dirties the cloak in white and cries under him.

His hole hasn’t been this sensitive in four long weeks.

“_Take it._” The vampire whispers against the back of his neck. “You’ve taken me after an orgasm before, have you not? Try to enjoy it, Baekhyun. Because I won’t stop until I have my fill.”

Baekhyun screams when he feels fangs break through his skin- near where he was bitten on the side of his neck. He still doesn’t lose sensation, and realises Chanyeol has yet to feed on him.

“Chanyeol-“

“Just enjoying piercing your skin, my beloved.” The thrusts become harder, and the grip on his hands, tighter. Chanyeol moans above him and makes his way to Baekhyun’s neck yet another time, breathing hard against his ear. “Only you make me this way. _Only you_, Baekhyun.”

The bite arrives first. Baekhyun faintly registers Chanyeol’s semen filling his insides before his body completely gives up on him.

The last thing he feels is blood dripping down his back, and warm, _warm_ hands on his hips.

***

Rays of sunshine tickle his eyelids, forcing him to squint his eyes harder. When Baekhyun opens his eyes, his hand flies to block the light from disturbing him further.

His memories come back flooding and before he can sit up, he notices something heavy against his chest.

_“Are you awake, my love?”_

That’s when he decides the hand blocking his sight should go. Baekhyun looks in direction of the voice and finds Chanyeol seated on the opposite cushioned seats from him. He’s clothed only from the waist and under.

“I am.” He answers, reaching with a blind hand to close the curtain. “How long have you been waiting?”

“Not long.” Chanyeol moves to sit on the floor, and Baekhyun looks down to where he’s seated only to find him on a black cloak. Except this one… is bare of blood and semen.

“Did you bring a second cloak on your way here?”

The vampire nods. “I knew we’d need one for the ground.”

“Then do not dirty it.” Baekhyun deadpans. “Why have you placed it on the ground like this?”

“Because.” He offers a hand to Aseisa’s Crown Prince. “I doubt what we’ll do in the following minutes will dirty it. Now come sit here.”

Looking down to himself, Baekhyun finds his own cloak draped over his naked body. Hidden under the hues of gold and white, he tries to hide his exposed parts when he stands from the seats and joins the older on the ground.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, only chuckles at his odd movements, allowing himself to laugh when Baekhyun almost trips first thing on his face. And that’s when Chanyeol decides it’s enough and pulls the cloak away from his body, baring him to his eyes.

“I did not say to take the cloak away, Chanyeol.” The smaller reprimands, sitting next to him as his face flares a bright red. “Give it back.”

“I have seen everything there is to see. Why would you act timid with me when even the wounds I have left on you are showing?”

When Baekhyun realises his neck is still exposed, and that the cloak is riding too high on his thighs, he pushes it down further and wraps the clothing above his nipples, passing it under his armpits. “Because I- I am cold.”

It’s a lie, and they both know it. Chanyeol especially, who has long learned that Baekhyun in bed and Baekhyun outside bed are two different people. In bed, he lets go. Does not mind the way he looks and the sounds he makes and what he begs for. It has come to Chanyeol’s eye that Baekhyun gets especially embarrassed after they have sex, especially intense times.

He knows, but that doesn’t mean he stops teasing him.

But it’s enough for him- seeing the still very deep wounds on either side of Baekhyun’s neck. Noticing how close he sat to Chanyeol.

“Now, can we finally have this talk you have promised me?”

Chanyeol answers positive, but not before handing him another wooden cup filled with water.

“How have you gotten hands on the potion?” Aseisa’s prince asks. “How were the Shamarus so considerate and generous with you?”

“I know someone from the inside. A dear friend of mine, and I might have asked him to get me hands on that.”

“Has he not asked why?”

From the way Chanyeol’s eyes cast down, Baekhyun knows something went wrong. And when Chanyeol reaches for more water, Baekhyun grabs hold of his hand. “Chanyeol?”

The vampire sighs and lays his head back on the cushioned seats. “He knows about you.”

“_What?_”

“Before you get upset-“

It’s a little late for that.

“I just wanted to tell you that I trust him. I’ve known him for centuries, Baekhyun. He is my oldest and most loyal friend. Besides, we _will_ need him later.”

“Need him?” Baekhyun is not liking this idea. He is not liking this idea at all. “Why would we need him?”

“Because only he can help us put my plan into action- I did not lie outside when I said we had political matters to discuss.”

Baekhyun lets the cloak pool low on his hips, not minding anymore that his sore nipples are exposed. “Chanyeol.” He breathes, smiling with his lips pressed in a tight line. “You know I am not patient, don’t you? And do you know what happens when my patience runs thin? I think you do. So perhaps you could think of starting to name people and explaining things because I will _not_ wait for you to beat around the bush and be a tease like you were until you penetrated me. Sex, I may wait. But this, I will not.”

“Our allies are planning to invade Aseisa.”

Baekhyun’s expression falls. And his mouth, opens. “You did not think it was important telling me this _before_ we had sex for hours?” His voice is still calm, but the way Chanyeol seems unphased is pulling on sensitive nerves from Baekhyun’s side. “You did not?”

“I have a plan.” Chanyeol reaches to lay a hand over his, squeezing his fingers. “And I prepared for it when I was in Asalt. That is why I came rushing first thing here.”

“A plan?” Baekhyun laughs, throwing his head back. “A plan to stop a kingdom from declaring war on another? And you want us two to succeed- us three, with your witch friend?”

“It won’t fail.”

“And what if he does?” Baekhyun raises his voice. “What if it does, Chanyeol? Have you not thought of telling me this first so I could-“

“It can’t fail!” The vampire screams, his chest heaving as he breathes. “It can’t fail because if it does, Anmak-Ina will be forced to join forces with Asalt. _And I will not lead a war against you_.”

Baekhyun finds solace in the soft material of his cloak, lays hands against it to feel it under his fingers. Could he not have had a peaceful life? Could not have been an average boy? Could he not have fallen for someone he could be in public with? “What can we do?” He lets out, not looking near his lover. “Is _there_ anything we can do?”

“We can get married.”

The comfort provided from his cloak suddenly turns uninteresting. Baekhyun lifts his eyes and frowns. “How?”

“That is the plan.” Chanyeol starts. “If we get married, Aseisa’s enemies will become your allies. And Anmak-Ina’s enemies will become our allies- Asalt is against you because they are with us. If we tie both our kingdoms together, Asalt becomes your ally. And Amlan will become Anmak-Ina’s ally. We get rid of enemies surrounding us by turning them into allies. And we end the feud between Aseisa and Anmak-Ina. That will stop Asalt from invading your lands.”

“You think our fathers will accept any of it- even listen if we start blabbering about allying both kingdoms?” None of it makes sense. “What more will they do when they learn we have been going behind their back for two years?”

“That might motivate them to accept. If we show them we are sincere about this, they may overlook things and give their yes.” Chanyeol argues back. “I know my father would.”

“Perhaps yours, but mine will not.”

Baekhyun stands, not minding his nakedness to pull at the curtains and open the window. His breathing is getting ragged and short, his chest heaving with the fear of what they’ll have to face. Chanyeol is the one who drapes the cloak over his form when he sits back.

“_Baekhyun._”

The younger refuses to look at him, wiping away tears from the corners of his eyes harshly. He came to see Chanyeol- came to see his lover after four weeks of absence. Baekhyun arrived heart pounding excited, arrived happier than he had been in the following year as Chanyeol rarely travelled in his father’s place. He came with joy only to be announced what may look like the end of their story.

But Chanyeol knows how the younger is, has learned to know him through the time they’ve been together. Has learned to know Baekhyun hides his pain under anger and acts as if nothing affects him while he is nothing more than a twenty-one year old boy with too much responsibility on his shoulders.

A boy who dreams of love and simplicity. Baekhyun doesn’t want much from life, only for himself to be able to continue seeing Chanyeol with no issue. He doesn’t ask for much, and yet, the only thing he truly wants from the Universe is being taken away from him.

Chanyeol reaches for his cloak, pulling it away from Baekhyun’s body and reaching for him with a hand, coaxing the smaller into going to him, sitting on his lap and hiding in his neck. Gentleman as always, Chanyeol pulls the cloak on his back as soon as he has him on his lap. “It will not fail. I promise you it won’t. And just in case, I’ve prepared a way for us to escape together. If ever war really explodes and we aren’t able to prevent it, I’ll get us out before things worsen.”

Baekhyun can’t find it in him to feel sorry for yelling at Chanyeol when their future- and their lives- are at stake. The only thing he can do is lift his head and kiss Chanyeol’s lips and close his eyes.

Just when he thought he could not have any more issues, Baekhyun remembers a little more. “We cannot have children.” And as if he had forgotten, Baekhyun sighs again. “Even if our fathers accept our proposition with the mere benefits a political overall peace would provide, if I cannot bear an heir to the throne, we can never be accepted.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do of Chanyeol’s smile. “I have thought of this as well, and found a solution to it.”

“What is it?”

“For you to become a Shamaru.”

When Baekhyun only blinks at him in answer, Chanyeol grabs both his hands between his. “This is where Kyungsoo can help us. And I’ve asked him about it when I was in Asalt. He accepted.”

“Are you saying-“

“That is exactly what I’m saying.”

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to look through the window and squeeze on the vampire’s hands- they made plans, long ago. Of how they’d get married, where they’d live, down to how many children they wanted. Baekhyun’s initial idea was for Chanyeol to turn him into a vampire. Not only to be able to bear his children, but for their future.

Aseisa’s Crown Prince did not want to grow old and die, leaving Chanyeol in his eternal sorrow. He wanted to be with him, to reign with him, and for their children to be immortal just like them.

And he knows- knows very well a human and a vampire cannot conceive children together, which is why he has not been worried about Chanyeol coming inside him compared to other human boys his age sleeping with equally human partners.

His initial plans included being turned into a vampire. Becoming an immortal witch, being able to cast spells and make potions, all the while getting bred by Chanyeol does _not_ sound like a bad idea.

The same way only mortal beings can procreate with other mortal beings, immortal beings can also _only_ procreate with immortal beings.

“Our children will be half-vampire and half-witch.” Baekhyun realises, thinks it out loud and for the first time ever since Chanyeol announced the news to him, the younger prince cracks a smile. “They’ll be immortal too then, won’t they?”

“They will be.” Chanyeol confirms with a confident smile.

“Alright. Go over the plan again with me. Let us get everything ready as soon as possible- when is Asalt planning the attack?”

“I heard it will be three months from now.”

Anmak-Ina’s Crown Prince lays a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead and grants his request, going over their plan from the beginning to the complete end. When they are nearly done, Baekhyun pulls a curtain to check on their troops, finding them exactly the way they left them.

Chanyeol is getting dressed behind him while Baekhyun is tidying the carriage, putting most of what they’ve used back in the bag.

“If your parents agree to the meeting for tomorrow, send an owl to the common grounds at night time. Three hours after the Sun has set. If they refuse, only send a guard empty handed.”

There is so much at stake. So much. And their chances are thin. Baekhyun looks at the troops- far from them and wonders what the future is holding for them. For their kingdoms. And the innocent lives that will be lost in war.

Turning around, Baekhyun finds his lover dressed, and looking at him, his mind starts running. Thinking of scenarios and possibilities.

_What will happen to Chanyeol if Baekhyun dies?_

“Chanyeol.” He calls for him, resting his back against the closed window. “You tremendously worry me when you refuse to feed on other humans- I worry about your health, and you never take that into consideration.”

“I only _want_ to feed on you. We’ve had this discussion before.”

“But still. What if your health deteriorates because you do not drink blood as often as you should?”

Chanyeol’s gaze is unreadable when he lifts his eyes to look at him. “I am over two hundred years old, Baekhyun. I can go months without feeding on human blood and _nothing_ will happen to me.”

_How should he approach this?_ “You might become weaker from it- you should not go this long without blood. Last time you fed was four weeks ago- before you left, on me. It worries me.”

The vampire tilts his head and presses his lips together, to then walk over to the smaller. “I will not _ever_ feed on anyone but you.” He tells him, confident- grabs both sides of Baekhyun’s cloak between his hands as he cages him against the window. “I will not.”

“Will you let yourself die from starvation then?”

“Baekhyun.” His hands slide to Baekhyun’s hips, pushing past his garments to feel his skin. “How would you feel if I laid in bed with another boy?”

The shock on Baekhyun’s face only serves to amuse the vampire. “The mere thought of it makes me sick.”

“Excellent. Because that is what you’re basically asking from me when you tell me to feed on another human.”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and wills his heart to calm itself. “That is _not_ the same thing.”

“It is.”

“Those are old beliefs.” The younger tries to rationalise. “These have long gone by- these are the old tales, Chanyeol. Why would you hold on to them?”

This time, Chanyeol moves his hands to cradle Baekhyun’s cheeks. “Because I lived in that period. To me… to me at the least, it is still the same. It didn’t matter when I was on my own- but Hell Baekhyun, I have you now. I’ve taken you as my mate. I simply can not do it on anyone else.”

“Why?” Baekhyun stubbornly repeats. “It doesn’t have to be like that.”

“No, perhaps it doesn’t.” Chanyeol gives him hope. “But it is- it _became_ to me. Feeding is no longer simply… to satisfy my cravings. Feeding to me is associated with you- with your smell and your taste and your body. With the way you hold onto me when I bite you, the way you bare your neck and trust me. Feeding is- it’s associated with all things sexually related to you. When I’m inside you, when you’re under me. Associated to your nipples, your thighs- the way you tremble under me. Feeding, to me, Baekhyun, is much more than what you think it is. In my mind, feeding is associated to you the same way love and pleasure are to you- I take _pleasure_ doing it on you. And I doubt I could ever do that with anyone else knowing what you’ve made out of it.”

How much Baekhyun wants to revel in his words and believe things will be just fine. But what if… “And if I die? Will you starve yourself then?”

Chanyeol’s hands drop to hold his, interlinking their fingers together tightly. “You will not die. I won’t let it happen.”

“And if it does?” Baekhyun pushes. “What if it does?”

“Then I will die with you.”

“Chanyeol, you can’t-“

His sentence is not even formed yet that the older has pushed the door open and started descending the stairs, offering a hand for Baekhyun. Only when he gets to the ground does Chanyeol pull him closer. “I will go nowhere without you. Get that in your head, Byun Baekhyun. And don’t forget- tonight, three hours after the sunset. An owl alive if your parents accept, and an empty handed guard if they don’t. On the common grounds.”

When Baekhyun frowns at him for not letting him finish reprimanding him, Chanyeol leans closer. “And I love you. Now go back to your troops.” Just when he thinks they are finished, the older pulls his arm again. “Soak your nipples in ointment tonight as well. I don’t want you in pain for the rest of the day.”

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to grab his arm again and halt him to a stop. “If something happens to you, I will jump right in. You are not the only one here, Chanyeol, who cares about their lover. I have one too, and I will move Heavens and Hell if something happens to you. And I love you too.”

As they walk back to their troops and give them orders to move back to their respective homelands, Baekhyun pulls the cloak tighter around his neck by fear his wounds will show. He does not even accept Jongin’s hand to walk inside the carriage, both hands around the material covering his skin.

Baekhyun sees Chanyeol walking to his carriage as well, and entering it. He stands his ground and watches until the carriage starts moving, and his guards, follow right behind.

“Is there something wrong, your Royal Highness?” Jongin asks him when he doesn’t get inside the carriage.

“There is not. Let us head back to Aseisa.” The Crown Prince replies shortly, finally boarding the carriage. This time, he pulls the curtain to the side and smiles when his nipples rub against his shirt and hurt, the taste of Chanyeol everywhere on his body.

His wounds- neck and thighs. The soreness of his cunt. The sensitivity of his nipples. The taste of blood in his mouth.

Everything will play tonight.

Baekhyun has to do well. Needs to do well.

With that thought, for the first time in his life, sleep does not find Baekhyun in a carriage.

***

Knocking on the door, the Crown Prince waits for the familiar voice on the other side.

“May I enter?” He asks, hands curled in fists against his cloak.

_“Come on in!”_

Baekhyun doesn’t wait another second as he turns the knob and enters the chamber, finding the one he has been looking for seated on a bed, cup of tea held between both hands.

“Iseul, I need to talk to you.” 

***

“Your Royal Highness.” Junmyeon bows, hands linked together behind his back. “Two hours have passed since the sunset.”

Baekhyun nods at him. “Thank you, Junmyeon. Tell Jongin to come in on your way out.”

With yet another bow, Baekhyun watches as Junmyeon exits the room, only for Jongin to enter it a minute later. Only when the guard closes the door does Baekhyun gesture for him to come closer.

“Do you have what I asked from you?”

“Yes, your Royal Highness. The owl is ready as per your request.”

“Very well.” Baekhyun congratulates, still seated on his throne. The plates in front of him are abundant, the food presenting in various forms and colors. None of it has been touched, however. “I want you to deliver this owl on the common grounds without anyone knowing. There will be another guard waiting there in exactly one hour. You must show and give him the owl. That is all.”

Jongin still has his head down when he speaks. “Shall I say anything to him…?”

“Tell him it has been sent by Aseisa’s Crown Prince.”

“Very well, your Royal Highness.”

***

“Have I heard that correctly or are my ears finally failing me?”

“Father, if you could allow us to explain-“

Aseisa’s King throws his cup of tea on the wall and turns to look at Baekhyun. “Have you lost your mind, boy? Have you finally lost your mind?”

“Please, just-“

This time, he expects it, the next thing his father throws on the wall. Baekhyun isn’t sure what it exactly is, but he makes sure to turn his head away when the pieces break on the floor. But the Crown Prince doesn’t expect the King to descend from his throne and walk towards him.

Perhaps his father is going to scream directly in his ears, or perhaps even, hit him right in the face.

He predicted this. Baekhyun predicted this reaction and all naive hopes he had for this meeting finally reach the ground. They aren’t much different from the dishes that were thrown by his father.

At the moment the King steps on the ground, Chanyeol moves from standing by his side to standing right in front of him, an arm pushing Baekhyun out of the way and behind him. He keeps his arm towards the back, offering a shield to the smaller. Baekhyun doesn’t have much time to react, any less to choose what to do. He still pulls at Chanyeol’s arm and whispers for him to move away.

“Stay behind.”

“Chanyeol-“

“_Baekhyun_, I said stay behind.”

From the corner of his eye, Aseisa’s Crown Prince sees Chanyeol’s parents seated together, watching as the scene unfolds without saying a word. They sit very still, uninterested even, and Baekhyun braces himself for the fact that his almost-family-in-law despises him already. That is, _if_ they become in-laws even.

“Out of the way.”

Chanyeol stands his ground to Baekhyun’s father and lowers his head instead. “If you want to hit someone, please let it be me, your Majesty.”

“Will you not move out of the way?” Minjun spits, glaring at Baekhyun from over Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Hiding behind him from me, Baekhyun?”

_“Enough already, father!”_

Baekhyun has never had a peaceful relationship with his father. That, he learned very young. At an age where he should have been playing and not worrying about anything, his father made sure he matured fast. Prevented him from playing outside, from visiting the lands they owned.

Minjun made sure that, even at seven years old, the young Crown Prince was locked inside, following endless lessons, learning books he didn’t even understand. And he’d tell him, on times he didn’t scold him for asking questions, that it was for his sake. For the kingdom’s sake. That in order for him to become King and lead, he needed to be toughened up.

And just like Minjun’s father had done to him, Minjun repeated the same with his son.

Had it been only for this, Baekhyun wouldn’t have hated his father. He wouldn’t have been scared of him.

There came a time where Minjun decided Baekhyun needed to be separated from his sister, claiming Iseul would spoil his mind. And Iseul did, when she could. Iseul was his door to the outside world. And because she was allowed outside, she knew much more than Baekhyun and that, Minjun wanted to keep away from the older child.

The Queen, his mother, did not oppose his father. Not once has she tried to intervene, nor go against him. Baekhyun knows she was scared of Minjun. He knew that at seven years old, still remembers it up to this day, but Sora denies it. Pretends she agreed and preferred sticking her nose in matters she knew how to tend to.

Educating her daughter and looking after her was, still is, and Baekhyun fears will always be, Sora’s only thing to do. Perhaps she held onto it because in a way, it was also her way outside. Out with Iseul, enjoying life. Buying her dresses and ribbons and all kinds of pastries Baekhyun wasn’t allowed to have. He had the ones made by the castle’s cooks and although these were nice, they did not come from the outside.

They were not bought and chosen among a plethora of others, these were cooked over and over again, the same recipe, unchanging, offered- _submitted_ to him.

Iseul still snuck out of her chamber every time she could and went to her brother’s at night. Sometimes, Iseul would get caught by Baekhyun’s personal servant, and the old lady wouldn’t say anything. Only telling her that she’d pretend she had not seen her so she could go inside and tell the Crown Prince about her day- the things she saw and heard, the places she went, and always, bringing him a portion of the sweets she ate- turned out she didn’t really have the sweet tooth everyone thought she had. No. She was simply thinking about sharing it with her sibling.

Ira, today older, was still working for the Crown Prince as his servant. And Baekhyun never forgot her, never forgot to thank her for what she did by paying her much more than she should have been paid- sometimes buying clothes for her children, giving her gold coins in secret.

After all, Baekhyun developed a close relationship with his sister thankfully to her. And that is something he’ll never be thankful enough for.

At eleven years old, the Crown Prince started going outside a little more, taken by his teachers who had finally convinced the King that he needed to be outside more often for their teachings to be effective. And as he grew, his father’s authority transformed slowly. Gaining liberty became easier, going outside became possible.

Perhaps Baekhyun wouldn’t have turned to rebel against his parents had they not confined him. Perhaps his short temper wouldn’t have been born. His impatience. Hiding his pain under anger. Not handling being in a space without opened windows.

Disobeying.

Doing things in secret.

Meeting Chanyeol two years ago.

And a secret Baekhyun could not share with Iseul nor Ira- he should have known.

_“Enough already, father!”_

The voice comes from their right side, the place where Chanyeol’s parents are seated- she’s the one who insisted to sit with Chanyeol’s parents to make them feel welcomed. Baekhyun turns his head to look at his sister descending from her seat to meet them on the ground, hand under her round stomach to support herself as she walks.

Her long dress trails behind her, and her hair falls over her exposed shoulders as she walks.

“Get back to your seat, Iseul!”

Iseul comes to a halt right by Chanyeol’s side and mimics what Chanyeol did with Baekhyun, pushing both her brother and her brother’s lover behind her. She stands her ground when the King yells again and although she’s shorter than both men standing behind her, the aura around her is not any less.

“Will you not listen to what they have to say?” She asks, not even flinching when the King raises his hand. “Will you hit me, father? Go ahead. Perhaps I will lose the child and let the nation know you’ve hit your pregnant daughter and killed her unborn son. _Please_, go ahead.”

Baekhyun sees Chanyeol trying to push her out of the way, trying to stand in front of her, but she is as still as a statue.

Iseul was always the brave one. Baekhyun often envied that trait of hers.

Iseul is also the most known royal member among their people- the most loved one. Iseul has been called more than once the _people’s_ princess by their nation as she is known for meddling with the average people her father tried to make her stay away from. But it was too late, when Iseul’s name was on every tongue.

Too late when Iseul was known for her generosity and her good heart. And she certainly knows the power she has over her father.

“Iseul.” The King warns, slowly losing his temper as his hand drops like a coward. “Your brother has been _whoring_ himself out for the enemy and this is what you have to say to me?”

“Do not speak of Baekhyun this way!” She yells back.

Baekhyun would have liked to intervene, but the King is a person he despises being around. Even growing up, Baekhyun knew that their relationship would be strictly about their titles.

“And why should I not get involved? When you are trying to ruin my brother’s life, insult our guests, _and_ working your way around to throw him into an arranged marriage?” She has the audacity of reaching for a hair strand and twisting it around her finger. “Why are you resisting it this much when the man I married was a commoner, father? When you could not control one child, did you think you had to take it out on the other?”

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to push Chanyeol aside and grab hold of his sister’s hand, tugging on it. She turns around to look at him and shakes her head, her own hand tight around her brother’s as she keeps him behind her. “Father, please go back to your seat and let us all discuss this properly. The people have already seen Anmak-Ina’s Majesties enter our lands. What is done is done and we all need to sit down and hear what they have to say.”

“I do want to hear what my son has to say.” Chanyeol’s father interrupts from the other side of the room. “Why he has brought us here, and what he is doing with Aseisa’s Crown Prince.”

“The Princess is right.” Affirms Chanyeol’s mother. “I want to hear it as well.”

“You are making a grave mistake, Iseul.” The King glares, not backing away yet. “And you will see where it will lead us.”

Iseul smiles at him. “Perhaps it could lead you back to the throne all at once, your _Majesty_.” With an indignant bow, she steps aside when the King walks back to his throne.

The fact that Baekhyun’s mother has not intervened once during the entire exchange isn’t even shocking to Baekhyun.

“Now, would you mind beginning from the start again? Tell us the entire story.” Siwoo, Anmak-Ina’s King asks, looking at Baekhyun. His eyes are kind, and the expression on his face is calm.

And so Baekhyun begins, all the way from how they met two years ago at the masquerade ball on Anmak-Ina’s grounds- the very one Minjun told Baekhyun _not_ to attend. 

How he met Chanyeol under a mask, talked to him all night and fell in love. How he had to leave him behind without a name or a way to see him again. Baekhyun knew it would be a disaster if prince Chanyeol learned who he was, and that things would not work out even if he did.

Baekhyun tells them how Chanyeol found him again at the annual meeting, nearly a month later, of kingdoms held on the Sacred Mountain, a neutral place for all kingdoms to go and pray in. How Chanyeol recognised him among the guests as Baekhyun went there with his father. He explains that Anmak-Ina’s prince approached him to tell him he knew Baekhyun was the one he met at that masquerade ball- recognised him by his voice only.

He tells their parents and his sister how they decided to be together against all odds, the way they would sneak out and how they would meet.

Chanyeol tells them about his plan. Mentions everything he explained to his lover about enemies and allies and political peace. Explains they could be stronger united- both in numbers and in knowledge and shared wisdom. He reveals Asalt’s plans to invade Aseisa and does not even get yelled at _once_ by his parents for putting out their allies’ secrets.

And he’s good at it- making their marriage sound more political than anything. _Practical_.

Minjun starts looking alerted at the mention of the possible invasion. Aseisa perhaps has knowledge, but it is easily outnumbered by Asalt. And going to war would mean to lose it.

“Say you get married. How will you conceive an heir to the throne?” Olbin asks, Chanyeol’s mother.

“I will become a Shamaru, your Majesty.” Baekhyun answers.

Anmak-Ina’s Queen nods, seemingly satisfied with his answer. “I suppose Kyungsoo will be of help?”

“He assured me he would, Mother.” Chanyeol affirms. “I have already told him.”

“Will the war be prevented? Can you be sure of that?” Baekhyun’s father joins, nowhere near interested in his son’s plans, nor his future. “How can you ensure that?”

“Asalt are not only our allies, but they work hand in hand with us.” Chanyeol argues. “And with Baekhyun becoming one of them, they surely won’t ever think of Aseisa as an enemy.”

Baekhyun turns his head to where his sister is seated, and when she catches his eyes, Iseul answers him with a smile.

“Can you make sure of that?” Minjun throws back. “Make them sign a Treaty and I will approve.”

“I will send word in today and ask for a meeting on our grounds.” Siwoo confirms. “Son, I will take care of that. You and Prince Baekhyun just put your energy into the wedding and his preparation for becoming a Shamaru.”

“But father-“

“Your father is right.” Olbin supports her husband. “We will look after that and handle these matters and you and Aseisa’s Crown Prince dedicate your time for your preparations.”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and feels the tears stinging his eyes, threatening to fall. The weight on his chest seems to have been lifted, finally.

“Your Majesty.” Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun’s mother. “Do you approve of this?”

Sora nods, face empty of emotions. “My answer will follow the King’s.”

And Chanyeol, gentleman as always, doesn’t forget anyone. “And you, your Royal Highness?” He turns to Iseul. “Do you approve?”

“As long as you leave me in charge of the wedding’s preparation- oh, and if you let me announce the news to the nation. Our people are very fond of me, so I believe it would be best I advocate for your story and proposal of peace.”

Baekhyun returns her smile. “Of course, sister.”

Just when he thought they were finished discussing, Iseul clears her throat. “Prince Chanyeol, I heard you had a sister. Will she join us for future celebrations?”

“Ah, Yoora! Of course she will. I apologise for her absence today, but she has been travelling with her lover. She should be back by the next month.”

“Will I get to meet her?” Iseul teases. “Perhaps we could spend time together while our husbands-“

“Enough, Iseul.” Baekhyun’s father interrupts. “Superficial matters should be dealt with later. What about our kingdoms? What will become of them?”

Chanyeol had thought of that, already. But his father beats him to it, answering in his place. “The tension between our lands will be broken, so I assume we will each reign on our land but will be tied by our sons.”

“Just like my father said, exactly.” Chanyeol approves. “For both Aseisa and Anmak-Ina’s people, going in and out of our lands should be granted without permission. Couples forming between humans and vampires is also a possibility. I have thought of a few accommodating situations where we could include both humans and vampires and have everyone happy. Providers are what I am thinking of.”

And as Baekhyun listens to his lover explain that _Providers _would be humans agreeing to sell their blood to vampires in exchange of money, that it would put out humans out of poverty and satisfy vampires, he wonders how in the world his father accepted.

Besides the approaching war, the old man did not care about his son in the least. And although Baekhyun knew that from long ago, he wonders why it hurts when he looks at the way Chanyeol’s parents address their son. The way in which they even _speak_ to him- or listen when they need to. Trust him to know what he’s doing.

Baekhyun oddly wishes he could have had that.

“I have one last question.” Siwoo looks at his son. “Have you taken him as a mate already?”

Chanyeol simply gets closer to Baekhyun, pulling a little on his cloak to show the wounds he left on his neck the day before. Minjun does _not_ look happy, but then again, Minjun _never_ looks happy. He doesn’t even ask about the wounds- doesn’t wonder why or how much blood Chanyeol drinks from him- nothing.

“I see… so that is why you stopped feeding on others.” Siwoo answers. “Very well. I believe our meeting has come to an end.”

“It has.” Minjun bitterly answers. “Send me word when Asalt verifies what we’ve discussed.”

As Anmak-Ina’s king makes his way downstairs, Baekhyun watches his sister and Chanyeol’s mother speaking in hushed voices, leaning in each other’s ears to exchange words.

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, and the older shrugs.

“I was wondering.” Olbin starts as she makes her way downstairs. “If it would be possible to take the Crown Prince with us for a few days. We want him to be acquainted and presented so the wedding is better taken by the nation.”

“Do whatever it takes to put an end to this war.” Minjun mumbles, turning the rings on his fingers. “Take him if that helps.”

With one last look to his sister, Baekhyun exits the room accompanied by Chanyeol and his parents, the King and the Queen walking him out with both a hand on his shoulder, and Chanyeol, trailing right behind them as he bows to Baekhyun’s parents.

***

“I apologise for my father’s behavior, your Majesties. I have no word for the way he behaved and-“

Siwoo pats his back as they arrive to the carriage. “There is nothing you need to apologise for. It was not your fault.”

Chanyeol catches up with them as they enter the carriage, the King and Queen seated on the same cushioned side while Baekhyun’s lover sits next to him.

“Besides, you are not coming with us for any preparation.” Olbin reveals, drawing the curtains to the side to open her window. “We just wanted you to spend some peaceful time with our son without having to hide.”

Bowing his head, Baekhyun fiddles with his hands. He wants them to like him- these are Chanyeol’s parents, and Baekhyun respects them for more than just that already. “T-Thank you for the thought, your Majesties.”

“Ah, it was your sister’s idea- don’t mention it Baekhyun!” Olbin laughs. “Can I call you by your name?”

“Of course, your Majesty.” Baekhyun answers, still playing with his hands.

“Ah, so shy already! Do not use the honorifics with us, will you? You may call us Mother and Father if your heart is to it.”

“I will then… Mother.”

She looks at her son and winks. “Besides, I believe you will need some… time alone. For… well, judging by the wounds on Baekhyun’s neck, I believe my son has-“

“Mother!” Chanyeol whines, his cheeks coloring a bright red. “Please, can we not discuss this?”

Aseisa’s Crown Prince watches the interaction with fascination. He would have liked a mother like her. He really would have.

“They’re loud, are they not?” Siwoo whispers, pointing to his wife and son. “Ah, they are always like this. Bickering and whatnot- I have been enduring this for over two hundred years, can you believe it?”

Allowing himself a laugh as Olbin scolds Chanyeol for not having told them sooner about their relationship, Baekhyun clears his throat loud enough to gather their attention. “I would like to apologise for lying to you and keeping this relationship secret. It was not my intention to do any harm but I truly love your son and I want to be with him.”

“I apologise too.” Chanyeol joins, grabbing his lover’s hand. “But I am thankful for your support. I really am.”

“Ah, young love. We were like this seven hundred years ago, were we not, my love?” Siwoo turns to Olbin.

“We were.” Olbin answers, reaching for his hand. “And we still are.”

And as Chanyeol holds his, Baekhyun hopes they too, could be together for this long.

***

“We still cannot- Chanyeol-“

The giggles fill the bedroom as Chanyeol chases after Baekhyun, trying to pin him down against any flat surface he finds.

“So what?” He throws back. “We need to practice.”

It happens against a wall, Chanyeol caging Baekhyun between his body and the wall- pressing against him, sneaking hands inside his shirt to reach for his nipples.

“We are still not able to conceive.” Baekhyun breathes against him, shaking in the slightest when Chanyeol kisses the wounds on his neck. “But it will be soon, so perhaps we should save our energy for-“

The older does not listen to him as he bares Baekhyun from the waist and under, grabbing him by the back of his thighs as he walks them the short distance and throws him on the bed. “Keep them spread for me.”

While Chanyeol is ridding himself of his trousers, Baekhyun looks around and takes in the room. It has been two weeks since he arrived in Anmak-Ina, two weeks of nothing but time he spent with Chanyeol, more often than not locked in his lover’s bedroom, naked, and panting.

Other times, he has spent these days outside- visiting the market, the people, Chanyeol’s favorite places. The food is very different from Aseisa, but that he knew already from having studied it. Although vampires feed on human blood, they can and _do_ eat other things.

“We might not be able to conceive right now.” Chanyeol pushes inside Baekhyun. “But I can sure bed you properly now, can I not?”

Before Baekhyun has time to answer, Chanyeol plants fangs in his neck, taking in his scream as he pleasures him from the inside.

“See? I told you we needed to practice.”

***

_[One year later]_

“Who might you be hiding from under that beautiful mask?”

Baekhyun turns his head around, only to find his husband dressed as extravagantly as him. The blue mask hiding half his face makes him almost unrecognisable. _Almost_. “Just Iseul and Yoora. They _cannot_ stop giving me advice about this pregnancy.”

The mask Baekhyun is wearing shines in hues of gold against his skin. “And you? How come you’re here?”

“Well.” Chanyeol leans in, leaving a kiss on his cheek. “Kyungsoo came seeking advice since he fought with Jongin. I thought I’d see if you could help.”

“Fought?” Baekhyun wonders. “Again?”

“Jongin said something about witches apparently- I doubt it was very nice. Point is, Kyungsoo is upset and wondering if he should turn Jongin into a rat or a cockroach so I thought you might want to know in case your most loyal guard disappears.”

Baekhyun stills and sighs, bringing his fingers to massage his temples. “How come they’ve become lovers again?”

“Well if you want to remember the entire story, it all started when-“

“No, Chanyeol.” The younger interrupts. “I know this already. Can’t Jongin understand he can’t run his mouth however and wherever-”

The taller lowers both hands to Baekhyun’s round stomach, and lays them above his clothing. “Do not worry over it. If Jongin gets cast a spell upon, you can always reverse it.”

“I could.” He agrees, enjoying the rubbing on his stomach. “But do keep your hands there, it’s soothing.”

His stomach gets warmed up from Chanyeol’s hands as he keeps him against the wall, keeping his smaller body warm with their proximity. Chanyeol kisses his jaw and lowers his lips to Baekhyun’s neck as he moves his hands to hold onto his husband’s hips.

“Don’t- there’s not enough space.” Baekhyun whines when Chanyeol tries to get closer only to be stopped by Baekhyun’s baby bump. “Three more months before my stomach goes back to normal. Let’s cheer up.” He says in a discouraged voice.

“Three more months of _amusement_ for me.” Chanyeol rectifies, turning Baekhyun around to have him face the wall. “Have you not seen all the new positions we’ve been trying? I personally prefer the-“

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun hisses. “People might hear you! Watch what you say.”

“What I say?” The hands on his hips sneak under his shirt all the way up to his swollen breasts, already having started to fill with milk. “Have you not seen yourself, my love? They know what we do under the sheets.” Chanyeol’s lips lay on the fresh wounds on the side of Baekhyun’s neck. “Say not for your round stomach and swollen breasts, what about your wounds? They show so well on your skin.”

Since Baekhyun remained human, sharing blood with Chanyeol is still possible, as a witch. As a _pregnant_ witch, even.

Out of habit, Baekhyun’s head lolls to the side, baring more of his neck for the vampire. It’s a thing he’s been doing more and more ever since he became pregnant, making Chanyeol feed on him. Baekhyun finds pleasure in it more than he ever did, sensitive as he is.

“But the reason I came here is because we had to talk.”

Baekhyun gently pushes away the hands from his breasts to turn around and have a look at his husband. “Did something happen?”

“Well.” Chanyeol starts, grabbing his hands. “I happen to have very private matters to discuss with you. Will you accompany me to my carriage? We will need… some closed space for these activities.”

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to look wicked and roll his eyes. “Of course, Prince Chanyeol. It would be my honor.”

And just for the sake of it, Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s right cheek first, and then, leans in to kiss his left one. “I suppose you remember all about greeting guests on my land- our land.”

“Oh, I do. I remember well.” When he’s expecting Chanyeol to lead the way, his husband instead carries him bridal style and exits the castle from a passage no one but them know. When Baekhyun gives him a suspicious smile, Chanyeol breaks the silence.

“You’re pregnant. Let me show how much of a gentleman I am.”

Chanyeol does show him that night, what it’s like to be a gentleman _and_ a beast.

Baekhyun laughs at the contrast in his personality once in bed, telling him that he hopes their children take more of his own character, claiming it is much calmer and steadier than Chanyeol’s.

The vampire vehemently disagrees. Baekhyun still laughs at him, and kisses him before falling asleep.

And that is how they lived happily ever after.

Or almost…

…

…

…

Chanyeol mentions Baekhyun turning him into a frog during one of his practices with Kyungsoo to be a rather upsetting moment.

Baekhyun, however, thinks almost turning _himself_ into a frog as he was going into labour to be _much_ worse.

Almost perfect, it’s just like perfect.

Except it’s better.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Well,,, would you look at that JSJJSJJSJSJS
> 
> I went from making it a little drabble with blood play because I'm a whore for blood play when it's about a vampire x human couple and then I got inspired for a plot so I wrote about 4k of that(modern au one) and then RIGHT before the smut scene I realised that I really didn't like that plot. So I erased it and tried to go for a pwp blood play,,, and you guessed it, my heart was still not to it. So I gave it a few days to think and remembered there was a historical plot I've been wanting to do for months but hadn't had time to do. And then, it happened.
> 
> I found my idea AND I was inspired. Decided to add magic and vampires to it and there it was- I'm also a whore for historical/royal aus I mean who are we kidding? I am SJSJSJSJSJ
> 
> My beta reader would wake up every single day to a new plot JSJSJSSJ Urr baby I'm sorry and thank you for not handling my ass. I love you <3
> 
> Now as for the fic,,,, DID Y'ALL SEE IT COMING? DID I GET YOU GOOD? Let me know if you suspected Baekhyun and Chanyeol to be in a secret relationship or if you had no idea and were surprised.
> 
> Also!! Let me know what you thought of the plot and the SEX FRIENDS! How was that blood play scene- scenes I should say because Chanyeol legit almost drank all of Baekhyun's blood JSJSJJSJS
> 
> The enemies getting together and the war thing was inspired by the historical korean drama "Arthdal Chronicles" I mean I’ve watched it months ago but it couldn’t get out of my head jffhjgfh it’s so good y’all go watch it on Netflix!!
> 
> Did you enjoy the angst? ;)
> 
> ANYWAYS.
> 
> I really wanna hear what you thought of it and what you liked and all *_*
> 
> Please do tell me what you thought of it! I read all comments and they always make me super happy!! :)
> 
> You can reach me here [twitter](https://twitter.com/bucheonsbabe?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor) and here [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/bucheonsbabe) :)<3


End file.
